


Just you

by StrawberryDye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fanfiction, Romantic Fluff, aomine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryDye/pseuds/StrawberryDye
Summary: Daiki is the kind of guy that could date any girl he wanted to...so why...why did he choose plain old Miyori?Just some cute fluff stuff.I don't own KNB (or Aomine Daiki sadly), but Miyori is mine!
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Just you

Whenever Daiki looks at Miyori, her heart melts into an unrecognizable pool of goo. When his lips pull into that undeniably sexy grin, Miyori has to keep herself from fainting. When he slams the basketball through the hoop, Miyori has to fight to keep her pounding heart in her chest. 

  
Yet, she’s always wondered why a guy like Daiki would even think twice about being with a girl as average as Miyori.

  
Her looks in general are average at best, plain hair and a common eye colour. She doesn’t have a skinny or athletic body seeing as she has some “soft spots" (especially around her tummy area) and her chest size...well, that’s a sensitive subject. Miyori is just…Miyori. 

  
Her looks never bothered her until she started dating a certain blue haired ace and started spending time with said ace's best friend, Momoi.

  
She rarely ever did it, but she started comparing herself to other girls, Momoi included. Thinking to herself that an other girl would have better suited Daiki. Heck she even almost convinced herself that Momoi would be a better girlfriend for him than she was. But eventually those thoughts would slip from her mind when Daiki held her hand or kissed her. She must be doing something right…right?  
\----

  
As usual Daiki waits outside Miyori’s class, lazily leaning against the wall opposite the door. Naturally, the girls whisper and giggle when they see him as they leave the class.

  
“He looks amazing,” Miyori thinks to herself as she spots him. _Am I really good enough for him?_ This question has been eating away at her lately. “Oi.” The deep rumble of Daiki’s voice interrupts Miyori’s thoughts.

  
Miyori smiles at him. “Let’s go,” she says as she walks down the hallway. Daiki’s eyes narrow, but he follows Miyori without a word. _Did he notice her half hearted smile…_

  
They go to Daiki’s favorite spot, the school’s rooftop. Momoi had to drop off some data for coach to work through, so it’s just Miyori and Daiki. Other days it wouldn’t bother her, but today it somehow felt different. 

  
Daiki is lying on his back (probably half asleep). The empty bento box long forgotten next to him. Miyori fidgets with the hem of her skirt.

  
“Why do you like me, Daiki?” It slips out before she can stop herself. His silence is uncomfortable. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to put you on the spot. I’m just curious. I mean…you could date any girl you want, but you chose me instead…so I was just…”

  
Before Miyori could finish her sentence, she’s pinned to the ground trapped underneath Daiki. His hands are locked around both of Miyori’s wrists, his face dangerously close to hers. She can feel her face burning up with every breath Daiki takes. The heat slowly making its way to her ears. 

  
Even if she wanted to, Miyori can’t move. Daiki doesn’t say anything, he just stares at her. There’s something in his eyes that Miyori can’t quite pin. They’re different. They aren’t the usual lazy, disinterested blue or the cold hard focus that pierces through his opponents, they usually are. No, they were warm…gentle. Something tugs at Miyori’s heart.  
“You’re different,” she hears him say in that deep lazy tenor she loves so much, a blush lightly dusted across his cheeks.

  
She hesitates and bites her lower lip. “How?” She manages to breath out the question, disbelief evident in her voice.

  
“You see… _me_.” He almost whispers the words as if he’s talking to himself.

  
Miyori’s eyes tear up. “Of course, who else am I suppose to see, _idiot_?” Miyori’s voice cracks as she addresses him the same way he usually does her. Daiki looks at her, eyes wide.

  
Moments like these when Daiki shows vulnerability are rare, she’s only ever experienced very brief moments of it. She treasures these moments the most.

  
Daiki’s lips connect with Miyori’s. Even his kiss feels different. His lips are as rough as usual, but his kiss is softer like he’s afraid of hurting Miyori. A tear finally slips from her eye.

  
She didn’t want it to end. Daiki hesitantly pulls away. She can tell he feels the same.

  
“Just you,” he says softly. “What?” Did she hear him right? “I want…just you,” he says again, eyes focused on Miyori’s. She’s speechless. Hearing him say that makes her heart fill up with pure joy. Who cares how pretty the other girls are or how big Momoi's chest is, Daiki wants her…plain old Miyori. 

  
Miyori can’t hold back anymore. “I love you, Daiki,” Miyori says through sobs. Daiki let’s go of Miyori’s wrists. He sits up while he pulls her into his lap. Miyori wraps her arms around Daiki’s neck. “I love you too,” he finally whispers in Miyori’s ear. The sincerity of his words is too much for Miyori and more tears spill from her eyes. Daiki rubs her back, gently rocking back and forth, patiently waiting for her to calm down.

  
When she finally does, she doesn’t move. She just sits there with her face buried in Daiki’s neck. She’s too embarrassed to look at Daiki since she bawled her eyes out just because he told her that he loved her. “You good?” Miyori slightly jumps when Daiki speaks. “Yeah,” is all she can manage. 

  
“Dai-chaaan! Miyo-chaaan! Sorry for being late!” Momoi’s voice almost echoes on the rooftop as she climbs the ladder to join them. Miyori panics a bit. If Momoi sees that she’s been crying she’s going to start a full on war with Daiki. Again. 

  
“Don’t move and close your eyes,” Daiki whispers to Miyori, who in return obediently does as he says.   
“Dai-ch…oh, am I interrupting something,” Momoi asks carefully. “You usually are,” Daiki shoots back. Miyori bites back the giggle in her throat. “Hey, I do not!” Momoi stomps her foot, puffing her cheeks. “Shut up, Satsuki. She’s sleeping,” Daiki easily lies. “Oops! I’m sorry,” Momoi whispers, her hands covering her mouth. “I’ll just go,” she slowly retreats to the ladder. “Good, get me something to drink while you’re at it,” Daiki says as he pokes his slim pinky in his ear. Momoi wants to protest, but hesitantly swallows it and huffs down the ladder to get Daiki a soda. 

  
When they hear the sound of the rooftop door closing, Miyori slowly pulls away from Daiki. “That was mean,” Miyori says as she looks at the spot where Momoi stood just seconds ago. “Aaah, she'll get over it,” he says, clearly not caring that he practically chased his best friend away. 

  
“I should go wash my face,” Miyori says, slowly getting up out of Daiki’s lap. He holds her hand making sure she doesn’t fall. Miyori turns to walk away, then hesitates. She turns around and gently kisses a now very flustered Daiki on the forehead. 

  
They look each other in the eyes and in that moment they both confirm what should have been obvious to Miyori from the start.

  
She loves Daiki and Daiki loves her…just the way she is.


End file.
